


Sweet, Baby Boy

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr asks from three anonymous persons:</p><p>1. Do you think that Clark has a daddy kink?</p><p>2. A young, teenage Bruce met with older Clark? I understand that older Bruce who have a younger lover is hot, but... But... :3 what if teen!Bruce let Clark take his virginity?</p><p>3. Daddy Kink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be just an AU with no powers. Bruce’s still lost his parents. Sorry about that, anons. Clark is 35 and six foot three and 235 lbs. Bruce is 19 and five foot eight and 150 lbs. I have a size kink ok? Sorry for any typos! This is unbeta’d.
> 
> Tumblr link: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/146558550001/this-will-probably-be-just-an-au-with-no-powers

Bruce didn’t know what got into him, but he bought a butt plug. He’d been wearing it for a while now, and he was sure that Clark was going to fit in there (he really wasn’t). He was home-schooled, so there was no problem about wearing it all day. The problem was hiding it from Alfred. Another problem about it was Clark didn’t know about it.

Clark had been too busy with his articles, talking to the publishers and partners, and going out of town for his interviews. Bruce had been to The Daily Planet a few times–of course he should, he owned it. He couldn’t visit as much as he wanted to however, even though he owned it and lived in Metropolis. It was going to raise suspicion that he knew the editor-in-chief so well. That he was so close to him. Too physically close to him. Alfred didn’t approve of this relationship either, but it wasn’t like he could do much about it.

He and Clark hadn’t done anything much yet, after being with each other for a few months. Bruce had given Clark a few heads, and had had a few showers and a few baths with him. Whenever he was over at Clark’s apartment (which was most of the time, but not all of the time), he slept and cuddled with Clark in his bed.

So now, on a Saturday evening, Clark was home, they’ve had their eskimo kisses, dinner, and a quick shower, Bruce was going to make up for the few weeks that they haven’t had the time to spend. Bruce enjoyed giving Clark his massages though, when Clark came home and his muscles were all tied up in knots.

Bruce giggled and hugged Clark from behind.

“Oh!” Clark almost dropped the file box he was trying to put onto a high shelf. He chuckled as he slid the box into the shelf, then turned around to return the hug.

Bruce stood on his toes to press a kiss onto Clark’s lips. “Let’s go to bed,” he whispered against Clark’s lips.

Clark smiles into that kiss. “I really like it when you wear my clothes,” he said, kissing Bruce’s neck. He lifted Bruce off the floor and brought him to his bedroom, and gently set him down on the bed. The mattress didn’t dip much with Bruce’s weight, but did with Clark when he climbed onto it.

“I have a surprise for you,” said Bruce. “I think you’ll like it,”

“Really?” replied Clark as he loomed over Bruce on the bed. “And what would this surprise be?”

Bruce bit his lip to keep himself from smiling.

“Well?”

The teen started to remove Clark’s shirt, and then his boxers, and briefs, revealing a fully hard cock.

Clark swallowed when Bruce bent over to show him. “You’ve been a naughty boy,” he said as he undid the buttons of his shirt and then his belt. He discarded it to the floor together with the belt. “And naughty boys should be punished,” Clark toyed with the plug  by pressing on the base.

Bruce whined at the added pressure. “No,” he breathed. “I’ve been really good,”

“Oh yeah?” Clark gently handled Bruce onto his back on the bed with his legs spread.

“Mhmm,” Bruce hummed as he nodded.

“Good boys don’t play with their holes,” Clark pressed on the plug harder.

“Hnng!” Bruce closed his eyes. His cock twitched, heavy and leaking against his stomach. “I only,” he breathed. “Wanted to be ready for you, Daddy,”

“Then why didn’t you let me know about this?” Clark tried to be stern, but if he dragged this on too long he wouldn’t last long.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Bruce whimpered. The pressure was becoming too much, and if Clark pushed on the base some more he was sure to come. “Please, please, Daddy, I’ll be good,”

Clark undid his pants and took off his underwear, and threw them to the floor. He loomed over Bruce. “What does daddy’s little boy, want, Bruce?” he leaned into Bruce and kissed his neck.

Honestly, Bruce didn’t really think that he’d be losing his virginity to a man sixteen years older. He also didn’t imagine losing his virginity to a man sixteen years older while calling him _daddy_. Where the hell did that even come from? He didn’t even know he had that kink until a few months ago when Clark first gave him a hand job.

Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark’s shoulders. “I want Daddy’s cock,” he gasped as Clark started to slowly pull the plug out of him. “Daddy,” he panted, letting go. “Hurry, please,”

“What is it, baby boy?”

“Give me your cock, Daddy, hurry, please,”

The widest part of the plug was stretching him as far as he could go.

“But you haven’t been a good boy,”

“I’ll be good!” Bruce said immediately. “Please, please, I’ll be a good boy, please,” he begged. He had never gone this far with Clark before, or even himself, and all the stimulation was beginning to be too much. Too much that Bruce was starting to cry.

“Shhh,” Clark wiped a tear away with his thumb, and gently caressed that soft, pump cheek with his thumb. “Don’t cry, sweetheart,”

With another gasp, the plug was out of him. “Please, Daddy,”

“Just a little longer, baby,” Clark cooed as he reached for the bottle of lube from the nightstand. Bruce’s hole was already lubed up enough from the plug, but Clark wasn’t going to take chances and tear the kid. He poured a generous amount on himself. “You ready, baby boy?”

“I’m scared, Daddy,” he whimpered watched Clark press the tip against his hole.

“Don’t be,” Clark pushed in and Bruce clawed at his forearms, breathing heavily. He was a lot larger than that plug. “Breathe, sweetheart,” he said softly by Bruce’s ear. Inch by inch he pressed in.

Bruce shut his eyes closed. Tears flowed from his eyes. “Daddy,” he cried.

“I’m in, I’m in, baby,” Clark ran his hand through Bruce’s hair, brushing his bangs away from those pretty blue eyes. “Open your eyes and look at me, Bruce,”

Bruce gingerly opened them. Clark looked blurry through his tears. He felt so full. His cock was angry red and leaking on his stomach, and if Clark moved he was sure he was going to come immediately.

“I’m going to move now,” Clark was panting now, too. “Tell me if you’re about to come, okay, Bruce?”

Bruce nodded furiously. He _was_ about to come and he didn’t want to leave Clark hanging.

“Shhh,” Clark kissed his neck again and started moving his hips. He sucked on Bruce’s neck, leaving love marks on the pale skin.

Bruce couldn’t say anything. He whimpered, whined, groaned and cried, all as he tightly clung onto Clark. “Daddy, daddydaddydaddy, m’gonna come,” he managed to mumble out. “M’gonnacooome!”

It was as if his breath had been cut off, as if no air entered his lungs. He went rigid first, his nails digging into Clark’s back, the sound and breath caught in his throat. And then, he started shivering, moaning as the orgasm still wracked through him. Bruce thought that maybe Clark’s continued movement contributed to the intense climax. Clark rode him through it, then stopped when Bruce felt pliant and his arms dropped to the bed.

“You alright?” Clark asked, rubbing circles on Bruce’s thigh.

Bruce nodded, eyes closed. He felt like jelly. “S’good,” he murmured.

Clark chuckled and pulled out. He kissed Bruce’s forehead.

Bruce’s eyes fluttered open. “But you haven’t come yet,” he grabbed Clark’s arm, keeping him from leaving the bed.

“It’s your first time,” Clark squeezed Bruce’s hand, and kissed it. “I’m not going to push you. Let’s just work on it, okay? I can take care of this. For now, you just rest. I know that took a lot out of you. We can have another shower later,”

“Okay, thank you,” Bruce answered with a fond smile. “Love you,”

“Love you, too,” Clark leaned towards Bruce, and gave him a languid kiss on his lips.

Clark couldn’t believe he had just had sex with a teenager.


End file.
